<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love You No Matter What (Ceterosexual Pride) by Shtwriter_yup_datsme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587722">Love You No Matter What (Ceterosexual Pride)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtwriter_yup_datsme/pseuds/Shtwriter_yup_datsme'>Shtwriter_yup_datsme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pride Month Oneshots! 🌈 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Nervous Sam Winchester, Nicknames, Non-Binary Sam Winchester, Supportive Gabriel (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtwriter_yup_datsme/pseuds/Shtwriter_yup_datsme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam comes out as non-binary to their boyfriend</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pride Month Oneshots! 🌈 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love You No Matter What (Ceterosexual Pride)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes finally some sabriel pride chapters! </p><p>Ceterosexual. Ceterosexual, previously skoliosexual, is an orientation referring to someone who is exclusively attracted to non-binary and/or genderqueer people.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Sam had been dating their boyfriend Gabriel for a year after clumsily bumping into him on their way to class because they had woken up late, but even though they trusted Gabriel with their life Gabriel still had no idea that they were non-binary</p><p>Before the two started dating Sam was questioning their gender identity and after Sam was sure they were non- binary</p><p>They knew that Gabe was sweet and understanding as heck but that didn't stop Sam from being terrified to tell him, they'd even flinch everytime Gabe called them his boyfriend or any other male terms</p><p>It sucked, and Gabriel could tell that there was something wrong with his partner</p><p>"Sammy- are you okay?" Gabriel asked one night as they were spooning in bed, Sam nodded slightly confused "Yeah why do you ask?"</p><p>Gabriel sighed, he turned around and sat up, "It's just you've been acting a little different lately-..you know you can tell me anything right?"</p><p>"Yeah Gabe I know"</p><p>Gabriel raised his brow "So is their anything you want to tell me?" Sam chewed their lip "..Well there is one thing- it's not a big deal really, I'm just.." They took a deep breath "I'm non-binary" They said finally "I realised a few months after we started dating but I..was too scared to tell you"</p><p>Gabriel immediately felt bad "Sam..you should've told me I would've respected your pronouns"</p><p>Sam shifted "Yeah but Gabe..you're <em>gay</em>" He pointed out and Gabriel rolled his eyes "I <em>know</em> that," He smiled "But I wouldn't mind being ceterosexual for you" Sam couldn't help but chuckle "What the hell his that?"</p><p>Gabe shrugged "It basically means that I am now strictly attracted to non-binary people or you know..just <em>one</em> non-binary person"</p><p>Sam blushed "Thanks for being so..<em>you</em> about this Gabe"</p><p>"Hey I love you Samich- and besides who else is gonna braid your hair and teach how to enjoy life?"</p><p>Sam raised an unimpressed brow, he was really starting to hate his name "Really Samich?- that's your new one?..well at least is better than 'moose'"</p><p>Gabriel's face lit up "Actually!- I was thinking about that- and I came up with a few more like Samsquatch y'know 'cause you're so tall-"</p><p>Sam just groaned and hid themself under the covers, listening to Gabriel ramble on they couldn't help the fond smile that broke out on their face</p><p>"Samshine, Samwise, Samson, Sampickle- even though I don't really like pickles but the thought of devouring a <em>Sampickle </em>just turns me on-"</p><p>"Oh my god" Sam groaned with a chuckle from under the covers as Gabriel continued "Samosa," Gabe chuckled<em> "Get it?"</em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>